scoobydoofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów
jedenasty serial o Scoobym i jego przyjaciołach. Jest wyróżniony, jego fabuła dzieje się w świecie alternatywnym, a bohaterowie mają zmienione cechy charakteru. Emitowany: *w Stanach Zjednoczonych od roku 2010 *w Polsce od roku 2011. Fabuła Serial opowiada o przygodach czwórki nastolatków i ich gadającego psa, którzy rozwiązują zagadki i łapią przestępców, przebranych za rozmaite straszydła. Jednak pojawia się też większa zagadka – przed laty zaginęło czworo nastolatków oraz ich papuga, którzy tworzyli grupę, zwaną Brygadą Detektywów. Wskazówki na temat ich zaginięcia podrzuca niejaki pan E (ang. Mr. E, co w zestawieniu ze słowem mystery – „tajemnica, zagadka” – daje nieprzetłumaczalną grę słów). Ponieważ rodzicom całej paczki nie podoba się to, co robią ich dzieci (i pies), jedyną osobą, wspierającą nową Brygadę w odkryciu prawdy o Kryształowym Zdroju (ich rodzinnym mieście – ang. Crystal Cove), jest Angela Dynamit, DJ-ka z lokalnej stacji radiowej K-Upiór. Pewnego razu w starym domu rodziny Darrowów Brygada znajduje pierwszy kawałek dysku planisferycznego. Od tej pory pan E nie podrzuca już nowych wskazówek, tylko stara się odebrać młodej Brygadzie posiadany przez nich fragment dysku. Drugi kawałek dysku należy do Freda Jonesa Seniora, który odebrał go dawnej Brygadzie. Wkrótce jednak oba fragmenty zostają przejęte przez papugę poprzedniej Brygady – Profesora Peryklesa. Młoda Brygada Detektywów zostaje uratowana przez Angelę, która pracowała z panem E, ale odwróciła się od niego, kiedy on usiłował zabić „dzieciaki”, jak czasem nazywała paczkę Scooby'ego. Następnie Angela wyjaśnia Brygadzie, że naprawdę nazywa się Cassidy Wiiliams i była członkinią dawnej Brygady Detektywów. Od tamtej pory młodzi detektywi przestają jej ufać. Wkrótce Brygada w hiszpańskim kościele łapie Dziwoląga, którym okazuje się być Fred Jones Senior. Burmistrz mówi, że prawdziwymi rodzicami Freda są Brad Chiles i Judy Reeves. W tej sytuacji Fred opuszcza miasto i przyjaciół i rusza na poszukiwanie rodziców. Obsada Wersja oryginalna *Mindy Cohn – Velma Dinkley *Grey DeLisle – **'Daphne Blake' **'Paula Rogers' *Matthew Lillard – Norville "Kudłaty" Rogers *Frank Welker – **'Scooby-Doo' **'Fred Jones Junior' **'Barty Blake' *Jeff Bennett – **'Gary' (sezon 2) **'Pan E/Ricky Owens' (odcinek Straszny grizzly) *Lewis Black – Pan E/Ricky Owens *Kimberly Brooks – nastoletnia Cassidy Williams *Linda Cardellini – Marta Fleach *Tia Carrere – Judy Reeves *Gary Cole – Fred Jones Senior *Tony Cervone – Gary (sezon 1) *Jeffrey Combs – H.P. Hatecraft *Frances Conroy – Angie Dinkley *Kevin Dunn – Dale Dinkley *Harlan Ellison – on sam *Vivica A. Fox – Angela Dynamit/Cassidy Williams *Jennifer Hale – **'Delilah Blake' **'Daisy Blake' **'Niunia' **'Thorn' *Mark Hamill – Płaczący Klaun *Kate Higgins – Janet Nettles *Casey Kasem – Colton Rogers *Udo Kier – Profesor Perykles *Maurice LaMarche – Vincent van Ghoul *Matt Lanter – Baylor Hotner *Tim Matheson – Brad Chiles *Richard McGonagle – Ed Maszyna *Scott Menville – nastoletni Ricky Owens *Nolan North – nastoletni Brad Chiles *Kath Soucie – Nan Blake *James Arnold Taylor – George Avocados *Kari Wahlgren – nastoletnia Judy Reeves *Hynden Walch – Alicja Maj *Patrick Warburton – Szeryf Bronson Stone *Mitch Watson – **'Ethan' **'Dylan' Wersja polska Dystrybucja na terenie Polski: GALAPAGOS FILMS Wersja polska: Master Film Reżyseria: Agata Gawrońska-Bauman Dialogi: *Dorota Filipek-Załęska (odc. 1-4), *Kamila Klimas-Przybysz (odc. 5-39) Dźwięk: *Mateusz Michniewicz (odc. 1-4), *Elżbieta Mikuś (odc. 5-39) Montaż: *Paweł Siwiec (odc. 1-4), *Jan Graboś (odc. 5-8, 27-39), *Gabriela Turant-Wiśniewska (odc. 9-26) Kierownictwo produkcji: *Katarzyna Fijałkowska (odc. 1-26), *Agnieszka Kołodziejczyk (odc. 27-39) Lektor: Leszek Zduń Wystąpili: *Jacek Bończyk – Kudłaty *Agata Gawrońska-Bauman – Velma *Beata Jankowska-Tzimas – Daphne *Jacek Kopczyński – Fred *Ryszard Olesiński – Scooby-Doo *Adam Bauman – Szeryf *Wojciech Paszkowski – **'Burmistrz Fred Jones senior' (odc. 1-26, 39) **'Dziwoląg z Kryształowego Zdroju' (odc. 24-26) *Anna Apostolakis – Angie Dinkley *Paweł Szczesny – **'Dale Dinkley' **'Lord Barry' (odc. 8) **'Stylowy Fantom' (odc. 14) **'Lord Infernicus' (odc. 14) **'organizator Międzystanowych Finałów Detektywów' (odc. 14) **'Ned Fussbuster' (odc. 31) *Izabella Bukowska - Nan Blake *Andrzej Chudy - Barty Blake *Cezary Kwieciński – Colton Rogers *Brygida Turowska – **'Paula Rogers' **'syrena Amy'(odc. 20) **'Baba Jaga' (odc. 28) **'Abigail Gluck' (odc. 37) *Monika Wierzbicka – Marta "Woda z mięcha" Fleach *Agnieszka Kunikowska – burmistrz Janet Nettles *Grzegorz Kwiecień − nastoletni Brad Chiles (odc. 25-26) *Monika Kwiatkowska-Dejczer − nastoletnia Judy Reeves (odc. 25-26) *Anna Gajewska – Angela Dynamit/Cassidy Williams *Janusz Wituch – Pan E/Ricky Owens *Grzegorz Pawlak − **'Profesor Perykles' **'Max Minner' (odc. 9) **'Jax Minner' (odc. 9) **'Cykada' (odc. 13) **'Poltergeist' (odc. 23) *Jan Kulczycki – **'szyper Shelton' **'kapitan Grotman' (odc. 14) **'brat szypra Sheltona' (odc. 20) *Wojciech Machnicki – **'Vincent van Ghoul' **'Cachinga' (odc. 22) *Klaudiusz Kaufmann – **'Ethan' **'Dylan' (odc. 4) **'Kriegstaffeboty' (odc. 37) *Stefan Knothe – **'George Avocados' **'pan Chen' **'prof. H.P. Hatecraft' (odc. 12, 25) *Mieczysław Morański – **'profesor Emmanuel Raffalo', **'Listonosz' (odc. 2) **'Danny Darrow' (odc. 17) *Mirosław Wieprzewski – **'Robotnik' (odc. 1), **'Peter Tryskuś' (odc. 4) **'Gnom/Gil Krótka Nóżka' (odc. 17) **'Don Fong' (odc. 36) *Hanna Kinder-Kiss **'Turystka' (odc. 1) **'dziekan Natasza Fenk' (odc. 25, 36) **'Babcia Promyk' (odc. 13) *Waldemar Barwiński – **'Franklin Fruitmeir' (odc. 1), **'pracownik ośrodka dla agresywnych zwierząt' (odc. 10) *Zbigniew Konopka – **'robotnik' (odc. 1), **'robotnik' (odc. 9) *Anna Sroka – **'Greta Gator' (odc. 2), **'Sheila/Wampirzyca' (odc. 11) *Jarosław Domin – **'Gunther Gator' (odc. 2), **'Policjant' (odc. 4) **'Fantom/Daniel Frezette' (odc. 7) *Krzysztof Szczerbiński – Rung Ladderton (odc. 3) *Julia Kołakowska – **'Dziewczynka' (odc. 2), **'Brenda' (odc. 4) *Aleksandra Rojewska – **'Alicja Maj' (odc. 6, 25), **'Obliteratrix' (odc. 25), **'Anna Arkadjewna' (odc. 28) *Kacper Kuszewski - Jabberjaw (odc. 14) *Aleksander Mikołajczak - **'Poczwar' (odc. 19) **'Arcus Fentonpoof' (odc. 19) *Radosław Pazura – Dr. Rick Spartan (odc. 22) *Adam Krylik – **'Płaczący Klaun' (odc. 27, 29), **'Baylor Hotner' (odc. 27-29), **'Robotnik #1' (odc. 32), **'Doogle McGuiness' (odc. 35) *Piotr Bąk – **'zniekształcony głos Velmy' (odc. 27), **'Melvin Keisterbaum' (odc. 30), **'Hrabia Evallo von Meanskrieg' (odc. 33), **'Thraxy' (odc. 35) *Krzysztof Banaszyk – Brad Chiles (odc. 30-32, 35, 38-39) *Michał Mikołajczak – **'Butch Firbanks' (odc. 32), **'Brzydki Jimmy' (odc. 34), **'Benson Fuhrman' (odc. 38) *Ilona Kuśmierska – Babcia Jeden Ząbek (odc. 34) *Jacek Król – **'Hebediah' (odc. 35), **'Dan Fluunk' (odc. 36), **'Krampus' (odc. 39) *Maciej Falana – Tub (odc. 37), *Bernard Lewandowski – **'Tom' (odc. 37), **'chłopak' (odc. 39) Ciekawostki *W odcinkach Lęk przed Fantomem i Taniec nieumarłych gościnnie występują Eko-Wiedźmy, w tym serialu znane jako Czarownice. Występowały również w filmach Scooby Doo i Duch Czarownicy oraz Scooby Doo i Legenda Wampira, a także w jednym odcinku Co nowego u Scooby'ego?. *9. odcinek (Bitwa gigantonautów) odnosi się do filmu The War of the Gargantuas. *10. odcinek (Wycie psa potwora) jest parodią serii filmów Terminator. Nawiązuje także do Obcy - decydujące starcie oraz Milczenie owiec. Pod koniec odcinka pojawia się Miś Yogi jako przestępca w azylu dla zwierząt. *12. odcinek (Rycząca wściekłość) nawiązuje do Mitologii Cthulhu napisaną przez H. P. Lovecrafta (w serialu jest znany jako H. P. Hatecraft). *W 14. odcinku (Międzystanowe finały detektywów) występują bohaterowie seriali Jabberjaw, Kapitan Grotman i Aniołkolatki, The Funky Phantom oraz Szybki Buggy. *15. odcinek (Dziki Ród) jest parodią filmu The Wild One. *16. odcinek (Gdzie chadza Afrodyta) jest podobny do książki i filmów Inwazja porywaczy ciał. *17. odcinek (Ucieczka z tajemniczego dworu) nawiązuje do serii filmów Piła. *W odcinkach Legenda Alicji Maj, Poczwar, Duchy w Kryształowym Zdroju i Teatr zagłady pojawia się Vincent van Ghoul, który występował w serialu 13 demonów Scooby Doo. *W 20. odcinku (Pieśń syreny) Fred i Daphne, będąc w Muzeum Strachów, znajdują figurę woskową Flim-Flama. Okazało się, czemu Fred nie był obecny podczas trwania wydarzeń w serialu 13 demonów Scooby Doo, był on wtedy na wakacyjnym obozie łowców. Znajdują też figurę woskową Scrappy'ego i w tym momencie Fred powiedział dziewczynie, że mieli o nim nigdy nie rozmawiać. *23. odcinek (Duchy w Kryształowym Zdroju) zawiera wiele aluzji do filmu Duch. *Czarny charakter w 24. odcinku (Sędzia Widmo) nawiązuje do postaci Jonah Hex z komiksu, którego wydawcą jest DC Comics. W tym odcinku burmistrz miasta wspomina o popularnym serwisie Facebook. *W 25. odcinku (Klątwa z zaświatów) przez moment na ekranie pojawiają się bohaterowie serialu animowanego Johnny Quest produkowanego w latach 60. przez studio Hanna-Barbera. Ten odcinek parodiuje powieść Zmierzch. *W trzech pierwszych odcinkach drugiej serii pojawia się Baylor Hotner, który jest parodią Taylora Lautnera. *30. odcinek (Sieć Splatacza Snów) jest parodią filmów Koszmar z ulicy Wiązów oraz Labirynt. Czarny charakter jest podobny do Freddy'ego Kruegera oraz Jaretha. Natomiast gra Krypty i Stwory (ang. Crypts and Creatures) parodiuje Dungeons & Dragons. *W 40. odcinku pojawia się Błękitny Sokół i Dynamo Pies z serialu Dynomutt, Dog Wonder. *To ostatni serial Caseya Kasema. Grał on Kudłatego, aktor zmarł 15 czerwca 2014 w Gig Harbor w stanie Waszyngton. Błędy *Odcinek 30. (Sieć Splatacza Snów) kończy się sceną, gdy Brad i Judy przyszli do Freda w jego domu. Odcinek 31. (Hodag przestrachu) zaczyna się sceną, gdy wszyscy rozmawiają w domu Freda na kanapie po tym, jak poznał rodziców. Sęk w tym, że w odcinku trzydziestym Kudłaty ma dłuższe, zwisające włosy aż do końca odcinka, a w trzydziestym pierwszym miał swoje stare, klasyczne, kudłate włosy od początku. *W odcinku 48 (Koszmar w czerwieni) Dziwoląg z Kryształowego Zdroju był błędnie nazywany Potworem z Kryształowego Zdroju, co skomplikowało odbiór treści odcinka. *Płyty DVD: **W opisie części czwartej jest mowa o hulaszczych rowerzystach. Mowa tu o Dzikim Rodzie, którego członkowie przemieszczali się motocyklami a nie rowerami. **W spisie odcinków części piątej zamiast nazwy Sędzia Widmo widnieje napis Widmo. **Część 6 zawiera kilka błędów. Okładka przedstawia sytuację z odcinka Strefa północy, który nie znajduje się na tej płycie. W opisie znajduje się mowa o głębinach, do których tym razem detektywi nie schodzą. Widnieje informacja, że płyta zawiera 7 odcinków i 150 minut filmu, w spisie odcinków jest nawet podany odcinek Cmentarne strachy, którego nie ma na płycie. **Część 7 zawiera kilka błędów. Okładka przedstawia sytuację z odcinka Płaczący Klaun, który był na poprzedniej płycie. Z tyłu pojawia się potwór z odcinka Koszmar w czerwieni, który pojawia się dopiero na płycie dziewiątej. W opisie zamiast poprawnej nazwy Pan E mamy angielską wersję, czyli Mr. E. Jest też napisane, że jest to finałowa część. Napisano też Brad i Judy Jones zamiast Brad Chiles i Judy Reeves. **Na okładce 8 części pojawiają się obrazy z odcinków Człowiek w lustrze i Koszmar w czerwieni, które pojawiają się dopiero na płycie 9. Galeria Młoda_Brygada.jpg|Młoda Brygada Detektywów Brygada_Detektywów.png|Pierwsza Brygada Detektywów - w retrospekcji Scooby-Doo! I Brygada Detektywów Scoobynew.png|Scooby Doo Shaggynew.png|Kudłaty Rogers Frednew.png|Fred Jones Junior Daphnenew.png|Daphne Blake Velmanew.png|Velma Dinkley Powiązane artykuły en:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated fr:Scooby-Doo : Mystères Associés hu:Scooby-Doo: Rejtélyek nyomában Kategoria:Seriale Warner Bros.